A wide range of conventional network services are being offered to users by service providers or through software applications. The conventional network services offered may allow users to access these services via a web browser. These web browsers were originally designed and built as single web site platforms on which a principal, namely a web site, is viewed one at a time and the browser resources are devoted to that web site principal.
Problems occur, however, when the web browsers evolve into principal operating environments, where mutually distrusting web site principals share the underlying system resources. To avoid depriving users access to multiple web sites, some service providers have proposed to architect the web browser as a multiple principal operating system. However, there is no management of resources available in the multiple principal operating system browsers.
The problem with the multiple principal operating systems is that it does not manage resource sharing for today's existing browsers. In particular, the problem is a lack of managing resource sharing for computing processing units (CPUs), memory, or network bandwidth for web applications. This lack of resource management impacts capabilities and quality of the web applications.
In an attempt to manage these resources, one technique maps web site principals onto commodity operating system's user principals (e.g., putting different web site principals into separate processes and labeling each process with a unique identifier). However, this technique has been found to be insufficient for the web applications, particularly because the web applications embed content. This problem occurs when web applications embed different content from several different principals.
Without resource management available, a web site principal is given the ability to obtain arbitrary amounts of resources. There is no fairness of the resources across the contending principal instances. The principal instances are an independent execution instance of the same web site. Thus, there is no resource management across the web site principals in today's operating systems, especially for the web applications' recursive cross-principal service composition.